Whitemoon
This is my OC (Nightgazer the nightwingg's). Please do not edit, use, or claim this as your own. Coding by Frosty. Appearance: Build Whitemoon has a rather average width but she is quite tall in comparison to other dragonets her age. She has long strong legs and a long, whip thin tail. She has a average sized neck and long, average-thin ears.Her face is like that of an Icewing but is more smooth and curved from her mother. Her horns are long and mostly straight until the ends, which tip up. Her claws are on the shorter side but her front claws are serrated and her back are more like a Nightwing's. Her spines are in the shape of a Icewing's but have the pattern of a Nightwing's. They cluster but are straight. Her tail spines are less than a normal Icewing's but are still long. The curve out torward the tip of her tail ever so slightly. Her wings are larger than an average Icewing or Nightwing, though this probably comes from her father. Coloration Whitemoon has white-silver main scales. Her underbelly, horns and talons are black. Her wing membranes are a very dark blue, very close to black. Her star scales are pure white. like newly fallen snow. Personality: Whitemoon can be very energetic, she loves running, flying, and wrestling. She can be bold, stubborn, rebellious, and fierce. She is friendly and compassionate and is protective too. She can be quite the weirdo, along with her other weird friends. She has a only a little handful in her group, but she is satisfied with that. Though she will accept others to join the group, even though they only will stay a little while. Whitemoon can be quite competitive. She often races by flying and running and even though she doesn't always win, she laughs and has fun anyway. She also does other types of challenges with her friends, and at the end it ends the same way it does in races. Whitemoon has two main groups of friends. One is really weird, the other is more casual but still fun. She mainly hangs out with her weird group but her other group is in her talongroup. She likes hanging out with her more casual group but she likes a little more running and excitement. Still, she still considers anyone in her winglet her friend, just, not as close. She can be very snappy, grumpy and annoyed. She absolutely hates dragons that think one thing is higher than the other. History: Whitemoon was raised in a small, run down town when she was younger before her parents moved. A new school, Skyfire academy, sent her a letter, inviting her to go there. She accepted, waited for that day, then packed up all her favorite scrolls and other necessary items and left. When she arrived there she was incredibly nervous and shy, but nearly everyone was. She quickly warmed up with her winglet though. She soon noticed that most of the dragonets were strange or hybrids. (Bellow is spoiler for my fanfiction, A strange winter) One day, a storm lashed out outside. There was still snow on the ground from the previous winter, and it was supposed to be spring. Lightning stuck the sky and thunder rumbled fiercely. The prinipal hadn't been around lately, and she would sometimes even glimpse him vanishing down the hall. During the storm, white specks had been coming closer, and it was more than just a few. They were suddenly attacked by Icewings, their prinipal included. During the attack, the Icewings tried to take other Icewings or Icewing hybrids, Whitemoon included. Whitemoon fought fiercely, and put her combat training into play. New, strange dragons suddenly rushed in, about her age. After the battle was over, the Icewings had taken many other Icewings and Icewing hybrids, including one of Whitemoon's friends. Before the new dragons left, Whitemoon insisted to let her go with them. After awhile, they finally agreed. WIP 2EC71FAA-1842-4AEE-B4BE-8E29F9833165.png|FR ref by Red destruction. It looks amazing! Untitled32.png|Beautiful picture by Emeraldwings! Whitemoon..png|By Wolfy Mesmer. It looks so cute! I love it! Whitemoon.png|By XxGalaxicalDestinyxX. It looks amazing! Tysm! WhitemoonFR.png|Base done by FR artists, coloring done by me. Whitemoonheadshot1.png|Whitemoon by me. Whitemoon!.jpg|Whitemoon by Rollo.Cinnywing Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg)